digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Data Squad
The following is a list of characters from the anime series Digimon Data Squad (Digimon Savers in the Japanese version). DATS (D'igimon D'at'a '''S'quad) Marcus Damon and Agumon Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon Keenan Crier and Falcomon Commander-General Yushima and Kamemon Commander Sampson and Kudamon Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, and the PawnChessmon Damon Family Marcus' family which consists of his father Spencer, his mother Sarah, and his little sister Kristy. Dr. Spencer Damon and BanchoLeomon Sarah Damon : Sarah is Marcus and Kristy's mother, as well as Spencer Damon's wife. When she first appeared, she reacted somewhat casually to Agumon's presence, giving the impression that she was somewhat simple-minded. However, it was eventually revealed that she had been knowledgable of the existence of Digimon for some time. Though kind and supportive of her son, she is somewhat fearful when he voiced that he had to go to the Digital World and stop the machinations of Kurata. Her memories of the family's time with Agumon were temporarily erased, but that seems to have been reversed. She later appears to give the former DATS team dinner, and is very dumbfounded when meeting BanchoLeomon for the first time. ::Sarah is voiced by Mariko Kouda in the Japanese Version and by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the English Version. Kristy Damon and Biyomon Digimon Merukimon Merukimon is a powerful Digimon and one of the Olympus Twelve.Merukimon was called a member of the Olympus Twelve by Frigimon in a flashback in episode 24, "The Past Revealed". He raised Keenan after the death of Keenan's guardian, Frigimon, and ruled over a portion of the Digital World from his palace, the Infinite Ice Ridge. He met Spencer Damon 10 years ago in the past, believing his words that humans and Digimon can co-exist. But his faith towards humans turned into animosity when a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and begun to delete Digimon. However, when the truth was revealed by Kurata himself, Merukimon decided to try believing in Spencer's words again, and sacrificed his life to save Keenan, Marcus, and the others. Merukimon first appeared when he decided to go to the human world after learning that Falcomon had travelled there to find Puwamon. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack. After been attacked by Marcus, Merukimon proceeded to defeat GeoGreymo], Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. He was also able to reverted Biyomon (Puwamon's evolved form) back into a Digi-Egg. Merukimon then tempered with Biyomon's Digi-Egg, attempting to 'purge' the human influence from it. He was unsuccessful, and the egg hatched again into Biyomon. Biyomon was now fixated on Kristy (Damon's sister). Biyomon then Digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped to wreck havoc in the human world. DATS discovered Merukimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe that Merukimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds. Marcus and his group was sent off to investigate and put an end to Merukimon. [[Cherrymon] reveals that Merukimon and those working for him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Merukimon's palace. Although Merukimon was warned by his minion Gotsumon, he did not regard the DATS members as a threat. Merukimon easily defeats the DATS Digimon, but before he can finish them off, he sees Commander-General Yushima, another familiar face. Yushima and Gwappamon hold Merukimon at bay while the others escape. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Merukimon that Keenan is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Merukimon refuses to believe Keenan actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. This resulted in SaberLeomon deciding to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Merukimon's side to aid him. Merukimon eventually learned the truth of what truly occurred as Kurata used his Gizumon AT to perform a sneak attack on Merukimon, telling the Digimon that Spencer was a fool to trust Digimon. Gizumon AT became Gizumon XT, and Merukimon sacrificed his life to damage Gizumon XT to protect Marcus, Keenan, and the others with a renewed faith in Spencer's dream. Merukimon was destroyed in that battle, and so was his Digi-Egg. ::Voiced by Richard Epcar in the dub. Gotsumon Gotsumon is a servant of Merukimon, and is considerably more villainous than the Gotsumon of previous seasons. He is not fond of Keenan, because Merukimon favored the boy over him, and referred to Falcomon as "Keenan's slave". Though just a Rookie-level, he ranks high in the chain-of-command of Merukimon's servants. He often uses a Yanmamon for transportation, and Kuramon for surveillance. He lives in the Infinity Ice Ridge (Mugen Hyouheki) with his master. Gotsumon's first appearance was when he revealed that Falcomon had gone to the human world to try and find Biyomon's Digi-Egg. Later, when the DATS members entered the Digital World, he bombarded them with rocks, and in the process endangered Cherrymon, the young Nyokimon, and Keenan and Peckmon as well. Later, when Falcomon temporarily sided with the humans to find a vaccine, Gotsumon accepted Blossomon's (a fellow minion) suggestion to attack them, despite Merukimon ordering them not to. After Blossomon was destroyed, Gotsumon resolved that Keenan was as bad as the other humans, and attacked them all with Mammothmon, nearly burying them all in an avalanche. He then revealed himself to the surviving DATS team, and had Mammothmon attack again, only for the elephant-like monster to be destroyed by Lilamon, leaving Gotsumon no choice but to retreat. When the humans all arrived at the Inifinty Ice Ridge, he took everyone, including Keenan, by surprise, and attempted to bury them in a cave-in. When it seemed Keenan, Marcus Damon, and their partners had fallen to their deaths, he took the rest of the DATS members to Merukimon, only to be exposed for what he'd done when both boys revealed themselves to be alive. After all three of DATS' main digimon were defeated by Merukimon, Commander-General Yushima used Gwappamon to cause a cave-in of his own so that the team and Keenan could escape back to the real world, stalling Merukimon and burying Gotsumon. Afterwards, SaberLeomon arrived at the Infinity Ice Ridge to berate Mercurimon for what had happened in dealing with the humans. Gotsumon made a secret alliance with the Digimon, and told him of Keenan. SaberLeomon allowed Gotsumon to lead his army of Boarmon and Pteramon into the human world, but this effort ended in failure when a massive Digital Gate drew both Gotsumon and the army back into the Digital World. Gotsumon returned to SaberLeomon's own fortress to tell him what had happened, leading SaberLeomon to go to the real world - where he met his end. With SaberLeomon gone, Gotsumon returned to Merukimon, and decided to make a personal stand against the humans. He confronted the humans, who had returned to the Digital World, and unleashed Zudomon upon them. When Zudomon met his end, Gotsumon decided to face them himself, digivolving and revealing his true form - Meteormon. In this form, Meteormon's great speed and power overwhelmed the DATS team, but in the end, it was not enough, and he finally met his end at the hands of RizeGreymon's Rising Destroyer. Much later, Marcus and the others returned to the Digital World, where they encountered Gotsumon again, who had been reborn. Though they initially suspected him of still being their enemy, they quickly found out he had no memory of his former life. Gotsumon lead them to the location of the Digimon god King Drasil, and when they were attacked by the Royal Knights, he was saved along with the others by Sleipmon. SaberLeomon SaberLeomon is a powerful Mega-level Digimon was one of the Digimon who saw humans as a threat, attacking the research group that was searching for Keenan Crier. He attacked Spencer's group and Spencer was able to knock him down. That very same Digimon reappears 10 years later, questioning Merukimon's policies before assembling his own army of Boarmon and Pteramon with aid from Gotsumon to attack the real world. He recalled about the events about the humans who were deleting Digimon. He appears in the Real World to fight RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon. During the fight, a Gizumon AT appears and SaberLeomon is hit with Gizumon's laser, causing him to be paralyzed and confused. Marcus punches and breaks one of his fangs and SaberLeomon is killed by RizeGreymon. However SaberLeomon's egg is destroyed as an after effect of Gizumon's laser. SaberLeomon's appearance is much larger than in the first Digimon. : SaberLeomon's voice was supplied by Hitoshi Bifu, with only Paul St. Peter returning to resume the role. Others * Eldradimon: A massive Digimon that resembles a turtle. He is, in fact, the Sacred City of the Digital World, in that he carries an entire city of Digimon on his back. Ultimately, he came under attack from Kurata's forces, and was sent to the real world, where Marcus and the others failed to protect him, resulting in his being impaled and destroyed by a massive lance created by way of merging numerous Gizumon together with a weapon. * Baronmon: The mayor of the Digimon living on Eldradimon. He sees Spencer Damon as a sort of savior to his people, and thus, did the same for Marcus. He participated in the defense of Eldradimon, only to be wiped out by a Gizumon XT when he actively tried to challenge Kurata's plans. Primary Antagonists Belphemon A digimon floating in a tank that is overseen by Kurata. He matches the appearance of Belphemon Sleep Mode, which has been seen in the Digimon Card Game. In events before Digimon Data Squad began, Akihiro Kurata discovered a temple that contained a Digi-Egg containing the Digimon that would later hatch into Belphemon Sleep Mode. Kurata then began a campaign to revive Belphemon by collecting "Digimon life energy", and thereby conquer both the human world and the Digital World - a task he succeeded at by destroying and collecting the life energy of the massive Eldradimon. Believing he had successfully brought Thomas H. Norstein to his cause, Kurata used the "Digimon control device" Thomas had made for him to command Belphemon. But then, during Belphemon's attack, Thomas betrayed Kurata, and destroyed the control device, forcing Kurata to make another gambit. He seemingly transformed himself into data, and merged with Belphemon, taking control over the Digimon's body and transforming it into Belphemon Rage Mode. Soon after, Thomas came to join the fight, with Marcus Damon on his way as well. MirageGaogamon faced off against Belphemon only to be stomped on. He would've been finished if Rosemon hadn't seized Belphemon's arm. He blocked the attacks shot by Rosemon and defeated Crowmon who reverted back to Falcomon. Through Keenan Crier's rage, Falcomon Double Warp Digivolved to Ravemon and attacked Belphemon. Belphemon launched an attack at Marcus Damo] and Thomas which was blocked by Ravemon. Soon, Kurata lost control of Belphemon. Marcus' Digi-Egg hatched and digivolved to Agumon. Once Agumon Digivolved into ShineGreymon, Kurata's face emerged from Belphemon's chest and started to tear rifts between both worlds. ShineGreymon accended into Burst Mode and destroyed Belphemon, with help from Marcus' D.N.A. going straight through Belphemon's chest. Akihiro Kurata Bio-Hybrids The Bio-Hybrids are three Digimon hunters under Kurata's command. Consisting of Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami, they have the ability to turn into Digimon thanks to the fact that Kurata combined their DNA with the data of a Digimon. First possessing three forms based on Armor Digimon, they are later given more powerful forms that are equal in strength to Mega-level Digimon (Ultimate-level digimon). Its to be noted that the only difference between the bio armor digimon and their normal counterparts is the presence of some sort of energy tube on the back of their heads and their heads colored red, while the mega forms' heads are colored green. If a human who becomes a Bio Digimon is defeated, he/she reverts back to a normal human while the Digimon data is separated from their human DNA and becomes a Digi-Egg. Kouki Nanami Ivan The following characters are reported to appear in the series, as indicated by various sources, such as the series' opening and foreshadowing in the series itself. Royal Knights The Royal Knights appear and protect Yggdrasil, who is using Professor Suguru Daimon's body. Amongst them include * Omnimon: The second-in-command of the Royal Knights. * Craniummon: The first Royal Knight to appear in the series. * Magnamon: The only Royal Knight who isn't a Mega level. * Crusadermon: Battles with and is defeated by MirageGaogamon Burst Mode in Episode 42. * Gallantmon: Attacks the human world and is frozen solid by Sleipmon in Episode 41. * Dynasmon: The strongest Royal Knight in terms of physical strength. * UlforceVeedramon: The fastest of the Royal Knights. * Duftmon: A Royal Knight who is introduced in Episode 43. Defeated by Rosemon Burst Mode and Ravemon Burst Mode. It should be noted that after episode 46, the Royal Knights changed from Villains to Allies. Other Minor Characters * Chief Hashiba (羽柴): Chief Hashiba is a representative from the Japanese Confidentiality Ministry, whose responsibility is to over-see DATS. Hashiba first appeared after the Digimon known as Mercurimon made his presence known, and threatened to shut down DATS for blowing their cover. He appeared again when it appeared that Kevin and Michelle Crier had opened a gate to the Digital World, and had them taken into government custody. After this, he seemed to fall prey to (or cooperated) with the machinations of Kurata and had the memories of the DATS personnel and their families' memories erased. When Kurata was using Belphemon's Sleep Mode, his plot was exposed to Chief Hashiba who sent military helicopters to where Belphemon's Sleep Mode is. :: Hashiba is voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka in the Japanese Version and by Doug Stone. * Kevin Crier and Michelle Crier, known in the Japanese version as Kenji Noguchi (野口 憲治 Noguchi Kenji) and Misuzu Noguchi (野口 美鈴 Noguchi Misuzu): Kevin and Michelle are Keenan's biological parents, as well as the father and mother of his young sister, Yuka. Ten years ago, they attempted to create a Digital Gate, but disaster struck when Keenan was drawn into it. They joined the expedition into the Digital World in order to find him, but they were forced to return to the human world with the others before they could. They were reunited with their son years later, however, but their reunion was interrupted when a Digimon called Hagurumon appeared in their home, and transformed their house into a monster based on a toy Keenan had as a child. Hashiba appeared, accusing them of illegally creating another Digital Gate, and took them into custody. Later, they were approached by Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino, who asked them to create a Digital Gate for them. They agreed, and despite reservations on not having more time to spend with the son they never knew, they gave Ikuto their blessing to go as well. :: Kenji and Misuzu's voices is supplied by Hiroshi Naka and Niina Kumagaya in the Japanese Versions. * Frigimon (Yukidarumon): Frigimon was Ikuto's surrogate mother after he was left stranded in the Digital World. Having heard his mother's cries for him on the other side of the gate, she came to know his name, and decided that she would take care of him. However, her life ended in tragedy during Kurata's attack on the Digital World, as she was struck by a beam from one of the attacking Gizmon. :: Frigimon was voiced by Tomoko Ohtsuka and Mona Marshall. * Hayase Harris (早瀬　翼 Hayase Tsubasa|''Tsubasa Hayase''): A famous boxer whose career was an inspiration to Thomas as a child. Some time ago, he was critically injured in a match. However, his career enjoyed a resurgence due to maladies that affected his opponents, which led DATS to suspect a Digimon's involvement. In truth, it was Harris' daughter, Minnie (Manami), who was using the Digimon, a Togemon, in order to ensure her father's victory. Thomas and Gaomon defeated Togemon, and explained what had happened to her father. Despite losing his memories of the event, he resolved to fight his title match, even with the risk to his body, all in order to show his daughter the way he was meant to fight - fairly and honestly. In the last episode, he and his family were also rising their DNA into the sky. :: Tsubasa's voice was supplied by Isshin Chiba in the Japanese Version and by Tom Fahn in the English Version. * Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura (華村　仁志 (祢音) Hanamura Hitoshi): A childhood schoolmate of Yoshino's, Hitoshi was often ridiculed by his peers for his weight. Years later, he became a well-known pop singer, using the alias of "Neon Hanamura", whose sudden rise in popularity attracted the suspicion of DATS. It became known that he was using a Keramon to manipulate digital information to widen the audience of his music, as well as manipulate statistics for downloads and rankings of his songs. Yoshino went undercover and began a relationship with him, but when it appeared she was getting too attached to the case, Tohma decided it was time to act. Eventually, all three members of the team confronted Neon, and the young man's anxiety led to him inadvertently causing Keramon to digivolve into Kurisarimon. Despite losing what he'd worked so hard for, in the end, Neon's greatest regret was that he'd have his memory erased, and thereby lose all memory of coming to know Yoshino again. His name is mentioned again in the radio by a voice that says "now you will listen to Hanamura Neon's song..." later when Yoshino drives Ikuto to his parents. In the last episode, he was also rising his digisoul into the sky. :: Neon's voice was supplied by Tomokazu Seki and Yuri Lowenthal. * Conner Shiratori (白鳥　耕一郎 Shiratori Kōichirō|''Koichiro Shiratori): Conner was a schoolmate of Marcus', whose dream it was to follow in his father's footsteps as the proprietor of his family's store, which was famous for its manjuu. However, the store had fallen on tough times after Conner's mother had fallen sick, leading to his father becoming desperate for money. This led to his father becoming obsessed with gambling, leading to him falling prey to three DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon) and a Vilemon (Evilmon), who sought to use his greed to grow in power. They disguised themselves as an idol statue, and rigged horse races in Koichiro's father's favor. However, Marcus discovered this, and with Yoshino, destroyed the four digimon. In the end, Conner and his father made peace, and resolved to re-vitalize their store. In the last episode, he and his father were also rising their digisouls into the sky. :: Conner's voice was supplied by Jonathan Fahn. * Drimogemon / Digmon: This Drimogemon was one of many Digimon to breach the gap between the Digital World and the human world, but he was significant in regards to the events that lead to his defeat. He was accidentally brought to this world through the equipment used by two would-be bank robbers. Their greed caused Drimogemon to increase in size and rage out of control, and eventually, it escaped back to the Digital World. However, Thomas, unable to accept his failure or the chance that Drimogemon could lead even more Digimon to the human world, went to the Digital World after him. Marcus followed him, and together, they faced Drimogemon. Before he was defeated, however, he digivolved into Digmon, forcing Thomas and Marcus to combine their digimon's power against him. This led to both accepting one another as team-mates. :: Drimogemon was voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka in the Japanese Version and by Lex Lang in the English Version. Notes Category:Digimon